Angel
by sk8trgrl
Summary: Haley, a 14 year old girl with a fatal case of Leukemia, witnesses the murder of an innocent girl by her friend's hands. The murdered girl's spirit comes back, with hopes that Haley will reveal the murderer. Will Haley decide to help, or leave this rest
1. Chapter 1

Angel  
  
Chapter 1 My life is a nightmare. I'm a 12-year-old girl, stuck in a hospital, for the rest of my life. I was diagnosed with leukemia just a few months ago, and I'm still recovering from the shock of the doctor telling me. I know I'm going to die, there's no hope anywhere, and all I can do now is wait.  
  
It's sort of fun here in the hospital, but it's not home. I can't play here in this hospital, or go to school or have lots of fun. I'm sort of trapped in this little room, all by myself. Once in a while, a nurse or two come in to check on me or to feed me. My parents come in every day to keep me company for about an hour or two. They just left a few minutes ago, and I'm here now, in my bed, looking out my window, watching the people of New York City go by.  
  
All I mostly do al day is gaze out my window, read, and watch TV. My favorite pass time is to gaze out my window. Watching things out my window are my only way s of communicating with the outside world and can nature. All I can do is dream of the day I go to heaven, where I can become an angel and do what ever I want in the outer world. Maybe I can even become a guardian angel to those that live here, so I can follow them all over town.  
  
I sat there, upright in my bed, following a girl with my eyes walking across the brightly lit street, away from the hospital. She looked about my age, maybe a year or two older. Then I saw the homeless man who often visited me and still does visit me, pull something out of his pocket. I could not tell what it was, for it was so far away, but I could tell that it was black. Maybe it was, a wallet, no! A small umbrella, or - Charlie, my homeless friend, held the object up, pointing it at the girl I had been watching. No! It couldn't be! That would be horrible! It couldn't be a - BANG! Charlie had just pulled the trigger of what now turned out to be a gun.  
  
The girl he had been aiming at, and the girl I had been watching, was lying on the sidewalk, blood spilling everywhere around her, laying there, dead. I looked at my clock. 12:00 AM. Midnight! I looked around frantically, hoping to see a nurse walking by. No one was there. Charlie had disappeared now, but the girl was still lying there helplessly and unattended. People were walking by her, as though she didn't exist; no one was helping her! I wanted to scream, but nothing came. I wanted to ring the buzzer on my nightstand, but then, I couldn't. I couldn't get Charlie in trouble! He was my friend, or was he? I was so confused! What should I do? I waited and waited.  
  
An hour later, somebody finally decided to do something, and the police and ambulance were taking her to the hospital I was in, which was right across the street. She was unmistakably dead, I knew that. Nothing could help her, even the best doctor in the world! I lay there quietly, praying to the Lord. That was all I could do. Now I just had to wait for morning, to ask about the girl, and to think correctly, because I was too tired now to do so.  
  
The next morning, I turned on the news, and heard all about the murder, and that no one knew whom the murderer was, and whoever it was had not been found yet. Should I tell someone that I knew, or would they think I'm crazy? After all, I was on all those meds, and had leukemia. Would they really believe me? I was starting to not believe myself. After all, I was normally dreaming then, but it seemed so realistic. And it was on the news. It couldn't be just a coincidence, or could it? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The nurse came in with my breakfast, and frowned as she saw what I was  
watching. "You know," she said, "That girl is in this hospital right now,  
dead. She's going to be buried tomorrow." I looked down at my hands. They  
lay motionless on my light blue bed cover. "How old was she?' I asked.  
"13," Olivia replied. It's very sad. She was very young, too young to die."  
"I'm too young to die too!" I stammered angrily. "Yes you are dear Haley."   
  
The nurse handed me my breakfast tray filled with disgusting hospital  
food. "Do I have to eat this?" I asked her. "No, but if you don't, you'll upset  
the cook, and you'll go hungry." She left it at that, and gracefully exited the  
room without another word. I looked at the food. It looks okay, I guess, I  
thought to myself. I sighed and picked up my fork.   
  
"I don't want to die." I said this to no one, except maybe the blue jay  
outside on my windowsill. The little bird cocked it's head, and flew away. I  
whish I had wings, and could fly away too. I stuffed some greasy eggs into  
my mouth, and gazed out the window longingly, whishing I could go outside  
and be with everyone. I did this all through breakfast.   
  
An hour later, the nurse came to take away my tray. "Good!" she  
exclaimed. "You ate!" She smiled weakly, and started to carry the tray out of  
the room. "Do you know where Charlie is?" I suddenly asked. Olivia looked  
confused. "Charlie?" she said. "Yes, you know the homeless guy that often  
visits me." "Oh! Yes, he just moved to California. He said he found his  
sister, who is living there, and who is inviting him to live with her." " I  
thought Charlie had said he was an only child!" I said. "Don't you remember  
dear," Olivia said a little nervously, "he said he thought he was an only  
child!"  
  
Olivia left quickly, leaving me very confused and angry. He lied to me? I  
thought. He lied to Olivia? Charlie I'm going to kill you! Just wait till I get  
better from my leukemia – I stopped short. I was never going to get better.  
The doctor said there was no way!   
  
I looked out my window again, thinking about witnessing the murder,  
Charlie lying and being my friend at the same time, a girl only 13 dead. It  
was all so horrible. I couldn't hold back the anger. All I could do was sit and  
stare. What would happen to me if I told anyone? Would they really believe  
me? Would they send me to the mental asylum, or would they really believe  
me  
  
An hour later, I had made my decision. I was not going to say anything. If  
I have to, I'll write it down and keep it until I die, and then somebody will  
find it. For now, I had to pay attention to my parents. They had just come  
into the room. "Haley dear!" my mother said, as if she hadn't seen me in  
years. "We were so worried! I'm so happy you're still here!" I stopped and  
liked at her, a little annoyed that she thought I was dead. Then I answered  
her by saying, "Mom, I'll always be here, no matter what." My mom just  
stood there, half crying. "Oh Haley, we know u will!" "She bent over and  
hugged me. "Who ever said "we" know Haley will always be here?" my dad  
said, a little annoyed at my moms saying this. My dad had always been  
annoyed at my mom for saying things for him that he didn't think was true.  
"I didn't know she would, who else did before she said so?" my dad looked  
angry, and I saw my mom lip the words "Shut up Harold!"   
  
Just then, Olivia came in. I think she had overheard the conversation and  
had also seen my mom lipping those words. She had a weird sort of smile on  
her face, as if she were laughing at my parent's conversation, and at the  
same time regretting something. "Sorry, but you folks have to leave early  
today. Haley is going to start a new schedule today. It's her nap time now."  
My parents hesitated at first, but then left the room quickly. Olivia came  
over, gave me a few sleeping pills, left, and then I found myself dozing off  
into a deep sleep.  
  
I was awakened with a start a few minutes later. A really bright light was  
coming in from my window. What was it? Was I dreaming? I pinched  
myself. No, I was awake. The light was blinding, but then it started to slowly  
fade, and what it turned into, was unbelievable. The girl, that Charlie had  
murdered, was standing beside my bed, looking at me. 


End file.
